En una tableta de ajedrez
by Azul-ewe
Summary: En el final del juego, el rey queda dependiendo de la reina(?) xD
1. Capitulo 1: parte 1

**Hola xD aquí vengo yo con un fic mío espero les guste **

**parejas: obviamente Azulinda xD **

**disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece, tampoco Rosalinda, rosalinda le pertenece a Ninchi. **

* * *

Como en un juego de ajedrez.

Capítulo 1: primer peón caído./ primera parte.

El sol se apoderaba de toda la zona de Hyrule, alumbrando todas las habitaciones con sus rayos relucientes.

-Uff... Ya salió el sol- el rubio habló con flojera, se sentó en su cama refregando sus ojos. En lo que en ese mismo instante la puerta suena a golpazos asustando al joven.

-LEVANTATE NO ES HORA DE DORMIR- El padre dio a notar su voz en toda la casa, o peor, el barrio.

Quito su camisa de pijama y se puso su camisa de mangas largas bajo su tunica azulada, unas calzas y botas. Salió de su habitacion y fue directo al baño, sin dar miradas a sus familiares, miró au reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos, y en la mente se le vino una imagen borrosa- Auch- se froto la mano en la frente- aaagh... Mi cabeza.. ¿qué demonios fue eso?- se preguntaba mientras lavaba sus manos.

-Azul! Sal del baño!- apresuraba su hermano Verde.-Ni que fueras una mujer- se cruzó de brazos- O ZELDA! VAMOS -golpeaba cada vez con mas brutalidad a la puerta.

Azul sin paciencia, cogió el pequeño vaso que se hallaba, lo lleno de la agua congelada que había y al abrir la puerta se la hecho en la cara- luego quieres que a ti nadie te moleste- salió del baño, regalandole el paso al otro rubio.

-Arg! Está fría- cerró sua ojoa mientras se escondía entre sus brazos, entró y se encerro en el baño.

Azul se encaminaba hasta su habitacion pero un llamado femenino lo detuvo-Azul!- llamó su madre- hoy tenemos visitas- decía mientras le entregaba unas deliciosas galletas caseras.

-¿Quién ha venido?-pregunto mientras su boca se llenaba de migajas por las galletas de su madre.

-se encuentra en la sala principal- le miró la madre con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su cara-ve dile almenos hola- le dio pequeños empujones a su hijo para que vaya a la sala principal.

-de acuerdo! No me empujes- el joven rubio bajó con lentitud de la escalera, por cada paso que daba podía ver mejor aquella sala- ¿? - confundido bajó de las escaleras al ver a un pequeño niño parecido a él sentado en una silla, vestía con un sueter Rojo, un pantalon y botas. - ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él. Pero no obtuvo respuesta -al parecer eres tímido ¿quieres un vaso de agua?-el pequeño negó con la cabeza agachada.-¿galleta?- el pequeño niño volvio a repetir la acción-¿comida? ¿baño? ¿juegos?- sin embargo todas las preguntas fueron negadas. -uff como sea, no gastare mi tiem..-de repente una imagen llegó a su cabeza- Argg mi cabeza- el pequeño vestido de Rojo llevó su mirada al cuerpo que se hallaba a unos centímetros, mientras que esté se frotaba la frente.

La madre bajo de las escaleras y se acerco a aquellos dos rubios que aun no habían tenido un gran contacto. -Rojo quieres hacer algo?- pregunto muy sonriente la madre mientras le ofrecía una mano.

El menor se limitó a llevar su mano hasta las otraa manos ajenas, escondiendo sus ojos -solo quiero dormir- regaló una Sonrisa cansina a la dueña del hogar.

-de acuerdo- la madre sujeto fuerte la mano de aquél niño- Azul ya que tu tienes una cama cucheta dormiras con el por lo menos un pequeño tiempo- sonrio serena.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? pero! No no! Tengo mis pri...- miró a su madre tan solo unos minutos- de acuerdo, no hay problema- la madre se llevo sonriendo, al niño a la habitacion de Azul.

el rubio cogió su mochila y cargo peso en su hombro, cerca de la puerta de salida- MAMÁ IRE AL COLEGIO- salió de la casa, y comenzó a dar su rumbo al colegio de todo Hyrule.

camino y camino, sus pasos hasta el colegio se hacia interminable, sus piernas para caminar no daban más, un piso pintado de negro y Blaco repentinamente vino a su mente - argg mi cabeza- suspiro cansino- eso me pasa por dormir mucho- se volvió a tocar la frente.

-HEEEEEEEEY- le saltó una joven por detrás, provocando una caida solo en ella.

-hola Zelda, ¿como está el piso?- reía a carcajadas mientras la princesa apenas podía levantarse.

-estaba muy solo! Por que estaba siendo ignorado por ti- se acercó lentamente a su amigo para darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo- idiota!

-oye! Yo no te pregunté el por qué- los dos comenzaron a caminar despacio rumbo al colegio.

-por lo menos en mi mente si!- refunfuño la princesa miemtras se mordía el labio inferior con ira -y Link!?- pregunto inocente la de cabellos naranjas.

-yo que se, yo vivo mi vida no la de tu novio Link-

-hay como crees? El no es mi novio- la joven chica comenzó a ruborizarse por las palabras del dicho rubio- eres un idiota.- añadió molesta la pequeña.

-ahi mismo admites que es tu novio- la miró con ojos cansinos. La flojera se apoderaba de aquel cuerpo- en cualquier momento me caere-

-y yo reiré- añadió la princesa.

-puff..- suspiro agotado- un momento... QIE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ, VETE LARGO-

-solo quería saber algo de Link, lo siento- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó hasta la casa de los Link para esperar a Verde.

-diosa! Que chica mas pesada- se quejaba mientras se resolvía la cabeza, estaba a unos pasos del colegio de hyrule, suspiro victorioso y comenzó a caminar a adelante.

-creo que es peligroso que vayas solo- susurro una voz cerca del oído del rubio- hm?- un poco asustado se volteó, pero al no ver a nadie prefirió seguir adelante.-no me harás caso?- el jóven hizo oído omizo y siguió caminando- que chico malo eres- por última se volteó, pero estaba como antes, no habia nadie. -HEY ESCUCHAME- se volteo y miró a lo alto, era Navi.

- oh! NAVI! qué te dije de asustarme así!?- molesto el gruñon se aguantaba las ganas de golpear a aquella hada.

-yo no te asusté! Tu tan solo no viste arriba pedazo de idiota!- decía Navi mientras volaba en frente de él.

-Navi... QUIERO LLEGAR TEMPRANO- decía el rubio apartando al círculo volador de su camino -DEJAME- sus pasos aumentaron de tamaño hasta correr al colegio. Llegó al colegio, estaba vacío- he?- miró a todos sus alrededores- acaso llegué tarde?- buscó su salón, pero estaba vacío- que rayos...- miró confuso- SII! PODRE REGRESAR A CASA- se iba acercando a la puerta de entrada y salida, pero esta se cerró, de una manera que no se podía abrir- qué! que qu-que- el rubio comenzó a sentarse en el suelo, estando asustado, en el colegio no había nadie, estaba realmente vacío, se levanto y dio unos intentos mas a abrir la puerta pero no funciónaba, un escalofrio recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Pensó en tranquilizarse y comenzó a caminar, una maceta que contenía plantas fue lanzada a él- Ah!- se agacho antes de recibirla, miro a sus alrededores pero no vio a nadie

Trago saliva un par de veces, subió las escaleras con miedo, en un salón había una luz, se acercó a aquel salon y se vio a el sentado, ensagrentado, con una ficha de ajedrez en su mano - eh..- se encamino hacia atrás despacio, sin despegar la mirada, su otro yo, lo miró con ojos color sangre, se levanto del asiento y rápido fue a darle un golpe en la cara- arghh!- refrego su mejilla- QUE TE PASA- le dio varios golpes mas pero lo frenaba con su brazo, el otro, saco su four swords- PERO QUE!- se le acercó preparando su espada, mientras corría, pero en aquel momento, aparece el niño que estaba en su casa, como escudo del chico.

-toma!- empujo a quien estaba ensagrentado y le dio su espada para que el luchara.

* * *

**Esa es la primera parte xD espero les haya gustado, quería dejarlo como original... Pero aun no me decido**


	2. Capitulo 1: parte 2

-Capitulo 1: primer peon caido 2 parte

-que rayos se supone que yo debo hacer con esto!?- preguntaba mientras miraba la espada.

-Protegerte idiota! Este demonio es tan solo del equipo contrario! Debes matarlo!- decía el niño en desesperacion mientras con su escudo protegia a Azul.

-alguien del equipo contrario? Qué?-

-TU RÁPIDO-miro todo el salón- genial! Se ha escondido todo gracias a ti- dijo Rojo volteandose a verlo. -felicidades hemos perdido al peon del equipo contrario.- dijo sarcastico.

-oye! Soy nuevo en esto, yo que sabía?- preguntaba el rubio mientras guardaba su espada- tu solo traes el escudo?-

-no. Traigo mi vaculo de fuego- sonrio inocente mientras caminaba a fuera del salon- vamos no tenemos que perder tiempo- decía.

Ambos salieron de aquel salón, bajaron las escaleras, el patio estaba vacío, solo se veía poca cantidades de cosas a causa de la neblina.- puff que neblina... ¿Rojo?- llamó al ver que estaba la ausencia de quién antes le salvó- oh! Es enserio?- gruñó mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. -hey! Estoy aquí, mira esto- el pequeño se hallaba en frente de una puerta con candados maderas y mas cosas prohibiendo el paso- si te acercas puedes escuchar algo-

-ops, hehe- se acercó despacio y asomo su oido a la puerta, se escuchaba llanto, la puerta se abre con brutalidad y el cae en el suelo dentro de aquella sala- OYE QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- grito levantandose del suelo.

-eso te dara a entender a no confiar en cualquiera- largo una risa psicopata y su cuerpo se convirtió en un demonio. Cerro la puerta y el azul quedo en aquel lugar con el llanto de aquél bebé que abundaba la sala. Cayo al suelo rendido su cabeza explotaba de la imagen borrosa que repentinamente abundaba en la mente. Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y cerró sus ojos demostrando dolor.

Despertó, sus ojos veían la sala borrosa, un niño lo miraba sentado de rodillas, con una grande sonrisa, salió corriendo entre risas. -o-oye espera!- reclamaba mientras extendia su brazo por donde aquel niño salió corriendo. -qué pasó? Esta es la sala de Música, ¿qué hago aquí? -pregunto mientras veía todos los instrumentos musicales -hmp- se levantó de su asiento y admiro todoa los instrumentos de aquel lugar, esraban todos oxidados-que raro... Siempre estan que brillan- no le dio importancia, salió de la sala y vio toda aquella neblina que abundaba el patio colegial, miles de escenas se le vino a la mente, de lo que había sucedido anteriormente -PERO QUE RAYOS!?- comenzó a asustarse y salió corriendo hasta la puerta de salida, le dio varioa golpes y sin embargo no abría, risas endemoniadas y psicopatas abundaban el colegio aprisionando al chico que quería escapar- AAAAAH- gritaba mientras sacudía su cabeza, miró a su cintura y se percato que tenía la four swords, el tan inutil que es, agarro la espada y la clavo en la puerta pero no funcionó, entonces la sacó, fue directo al gran comedor, las lamparas se movían sin parar provocando un sonido escalofriante, y un canto se escuchaba, en la mitad de la sala, se hallaba un guardián, qye protegia un pedastal, Azul quedó perplejo mirando a aquel guardián, pero no tomo en cuenta que entraría en acción. el caballero guardián saco su arma espada, y corrio hacia quien se hallaba allí, Azul con su espada se protegio de la muerte que pudo a ver recibido, el guardián seguía atacando mientras la victima se protegia, salió corriendo hasta una esquina siendo perseguido por aquel guardián. Azul no lograba comprender la situación, el solo corría para proteger su vida, vio la posibilidad de atacar, el guardián se habia mareado, entonces fue a su espalda y su espada clavó hasta sobrepasarle, se salpico sangre en todo su rostro provocando que el guardian callera al suelo, ya muerto. Sacó la espada de aquel cuerpo, y se encamino hasta el pedastal, risas macabras y llantos macabros torturaban la capacidad del oido de azul, pero el levantó su espada y dentro del pedastal lo puso, salieron luces y demonios que rodearon a Azul, lo rodeaban como si fueran una soga que lo aficciaba "has derrotado un peon negro" susurraban los demonios mientras aficciaban al joven, lo aficciaron hasta matarlo.

Despertó en su cama, muy asustado, miró a su costado y estaba Rojo, observandolo. -seguimos avanzando- susurro con una adorable sonrisa -preparate, esto aun no termina- dijo mientras le acariciaba la frente.

-q-que pero que ha pasado?- pregunto mientras no lograba comprender.

-te encontraron tirado en el colegio y llamaron a tus padres- dijo mientras sonreia apacible- y te trajimos.

-ahhh con que eso... Hm..- suspiro- pero fue todo muy real- sobaba su cabeza.

-fue real-

- en serio? Lo fue?- preguntó - soy un héroe- comenzó a lucirse delante al niño.

-te costó, y fue un peon, entonces no presumas- sonrio curandole una herida del brazo del mayor.

-oye por que te habias vuelto tan en mi contra? Allí? Que luego fuiste el diablo creo- pregunto rascandose la cabeza.

-fue mi otro yo, es de los oscuros- miro a abajo- yo no estube enterado yo dormía solamente-

-no entiendo- volvio a repetir el gruñóñ.

-que importa, ahora descansa luego te explicare- decia mientras le obligó con sus dedos a cerrarle los ojos.

Azul no pudo dormir, por más que haya querido no podía descansar como se lo había pedido, él tan solo quería disfrutar la tarde, ya que no había asistido al colegio, entonces se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió al patio de su casa. El sol se escondió entre las nubes, y un aspecto atemorizante dió en ese mismo instante

La batalla está comenzando...

* * *

**Si lo sé xd éste está cortito pero que vah owo :v**


	3. capitulo 2 parte 1

Capitulo 2: la casa inclinada.1/2

-Hmm... A que se refirira Rojo con peón caído?- se interrogaba para si en su cabeza- deh, todo fue un sueño- se levantó y estiro los brazos, no se percató que Rojo estaba atrás de él, y sin querer le dio un golpe- ¿hm?-solo lo miró.

-AAAAAUCH! - el niño se cubrió la boca y s obo la mejilla, donde recibió el golpe.- duele!- lloriquió un par de veces.

-pareces un niño- añadió el gruñon mirándolo- ¿Me podrías explicar lo qué sucede?-

-si claro, pero primero nesa mi mejilla- acercaba su mejilla al rostro del jóven.

-PERO QUE RAYOS!? ALEJATE- coloco sus ambas manos en el pecho del niño para empujarlo hacia atrás- Qué rayos te pasa!?-

-vamos vamos besa mi mejilla a si se cura- Rojo se acerco para abrazar al mayor.

Azul, levantó su puño y le dio un coscorron en la cabeza del menor- no necesito tu "ayuda"- entró a su casa mientras el pequeño se largó a llorar.

Ya estaba oscureciendo era la hora de dormir, el gruñon fue directo a su habitación- HEY YO DUERMO ARRIBA!- dijo mirando al pequeño rubio que se hallaba en la cama de arriba, escondiendose entre las sábanas.- oh genial!- se fue a acostar a la cama de abajo, y golpeó la de arriba para que el pequeño lo sintiera. Sin embargo Rojo rio en bajo -TE ESCUCHÉ- grito el gruñon- puff-

-lo siento jeje- hubo unos minutos de silencio - cuéntame un cuento! - asomó su cabeza a la cama de abajo.

Lo miro con cansancio y ira a la vez- No- se tapo con sábanas- quiero dormir- cerró sus ojos.

-duerme despues que me cuentes un cuento!- sonreia apacible.

-no, ahora saca tu cabeza- lo miró con rabia.

- jum- rojo volvió a su puesto- azul quiere cuento pero cuento no quiere a Azul, Azul no quiere cuento pero cuento quiere a Azul- y cantó así hasta que el gallo de la mañana canto.

Azul se levanto, con sueño, ya que se negaba a leerle un cuento, tenía ojeras.- rojo...- susurro despacio, acercandose a la cama de arriba, y volvió a susurrar. Sonrío vengativo, llevó sus manos hasta el estomago del pequeño.

-No puede ser...- susurro rojo en sueños- Amo, me estás tocando...-sonrio entre un ruborizo.

El mayor sacó sus manos y lo miró confudido- que rayos!? Amo? Que pasa por su mente?- se volvió a echar a la cama, no se pudo vengar.

Pasaron dos horas. La puerta se abrio con cierta brutalídad, provocando que los dos Link se queden sentados en su cama- LEVANTENSEN AZUL Y COMPAÑÍA- gritó su padre.

Su padre al irse, Azul comenzó a vestirse - puff- se puso la calza.

-a-a-azu-u-ul m-mi r-o-oopa e-est-t-a su-su-sucia- hablaba infantil com voz temblorosa.

-jodete- el mayor se puso sus botas y se dirigió a su armario- donde dejé mi túnica?- buscó entre lío de ropa.

-Mira Azul! Tu ropa me queda grande! ¿te gusta como me queda?- decia el pequeño mientras levantaba sus brazos mostrandp que la túnica ajena estaba grande. El mayor se acercó al pequeño, le dio palmadas en la cabeza con fuerza - auch! Eso duele- dijo el pequeño mientras trataba esconder su cabeza, y de repente sintió gran golpe de frio- hee? Por qué me has quitado la tunica?-

-por que es mia- se puso la túnica y despues su cinturon, salió de la habitacion y fue directo a picar todo lo que había en la mesa del comedor.

-hmmp!- el pequeño se cruzó de brazos, fue hasta el armario de aquella habitación- hace frío, por lo tanto buscare algo que sea calentito- tiró toda la ropa al suelo, hasta que encontró una túnica roja- genial! Ahora algo para convinar! - busco y busco y al final se vistio con un sueter azul y pantalon que quedaba grande- hmm- salió molesto de la habitación y se fue a lado de azul- azul no tienes ropa que convine con una tunica roja?- preguntó .

- si si tengo- lo miro y se volteó.

-ahem, me ayudas a buscar?- agarro una galleta- ESTA GALLETA TIENE CARITA!- Sonrío el pequeño al ver la galleta sonriente.

-no. Ire a mi habitación- se levanto y se fue a la habitación- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ROJO MIRA EL DESASTRE QUE HAS DEJADO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! - gritó mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

-azul- su madre se acerco al enojon- entiendelo es niño- sonrio serena la madre- toma- le dio unos tickets- llevalo para que se divierta en el parque de diversiones.

-debo llevarlo? Prefiero llevar un vaso de agua-

-Azul!- gritaron ambos que escucharon lo que dijo el mayor.

-siii! Iremos a un parque de fiestas- sonreía feliz el pequeño.

-de diversiones- le corrigió- vamos- Azul ya rapido salio de la casa con el pequeño, iban directo al parque de diversiones.

-Azul! Caminas muy rápido- decia rojo quien se caía por que sus pies ya no daban.

-tu caminas lento-se volteó para mirar a atras, el pequeño estaba en el suelo tirado. Se acerco a el -quieres que te carge?-

-si Azul- sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo.

- que lástima, yo no, LEVANTATE!- el pequeño se levantaba mientras el otro se adelantaba.

-ESPERAME!- dijo con voz gruesa impresionando a Azul- jeje me hice nana- sonrio el pequeño inocente

-de... Acuerdo..-desde ese llamado, el mayor comenzo a caminar mas lento- oye mira eso- señalo a una casa que por cierta razon estaba inclinada.

-me da mala espina- susurro Rojo.

-entramos?- pregunto Azul.

-no-

-ok! Entremos- agarro de la mano al pequeño llevandolo a dicho lugar.

* * *

**Está es la parte 1 espero os haya gustaoh xD**

**nana= herida :v**


	4. capitulo parte 2

_**Capítulo 2 parte xD tal vez este cap. Sea algo largo... Es muy probable que teng partes**_

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la casa inclinada, estaba todo realmente oscuro, el mayor sonrió y le dejo el paso a Rojo- ve tu primero!-el pequeño sutilmente se cruzo de brazos mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-y si yo entro y te pierdo?- le dio unos pequeños empujones hacia la puerta de entrada.

-... Está bien- dio un paso a dentro de la puerta, y en la misma posición que quedó, se deslizaba sobre un suelo resbaloso, hacia abajo. -AHHHHHHH- gritó el pequeño mientras caía con gracia.

-AJAJAJA AJAJAJAJAJAJA- el rubio mayor entró con paciencia y cerró la puerta, y también se bajó como Rojo.

Las cortinas estaban rotas. Eran color violeta atemorizante, a través de la ventana se veía que era noche, pero en realidad era día. El piso estaba cubierto de sangre, la luz se prendió parpadeando, y en frente de ellos había un inmenso enorme espejo. Rojo no lo alcanzaba a ver, pero Azul en el espejo se vio a el y a Rojo, como la vez pasada, solo que convertidos en demonios, la pared tenía escrituras griegas escrita con sangre. Y en cortado decía "ojala los peones fueran fáciles de destruir" no logró comprender, y prefirió no asustar a Rojo con esa escritura, había dos pasillos en aquella habitación, por donde entraron, y el otro pasillo era para otro camino-Vamos... Rojo?- lo miró con mueca de preocupación, el adorable temblaba del susto que tenía, nunca pensó en hacerlo, pero Azul sabía que en situaciones así se necesitaba un abrazo- ya estas mejor?- después de abrazarlo rápido lo liberó pero su temblor no paró.

-Azul! Debemos salir de aquí!- Rojo agarro la mano de aquél mayor.

-esta bien vayamos allí- señaló el pasillo por donde entraron, intentó caminar hacia arriba, pero era imposible, el piso era lizo resbaloso.

-pero debemos salir por la salida. No por la entrada.. POR QUE ME METISTE EN ESTO! IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA!- Gritó de la manera más infantil el adorable Link.

-tu quisiste entrar!- el gruñón miro enojado a Rojo.

-He!?- saltó de repente. -yo nunca quise entrar nunca nunca nunca!- hacía berrinche el pequeño.

-ya ya...- suspiro- ya se que me obligaste pero no se puede ir a atrás- llevó su mano a su frente-mejor caminemos a la salida- caminó hasta el pasillo que se encontraba abajo- no vendrás?- lo miro. Rojo quedó paralizado viendo el espejo, se hecho a mirar y seguía la misma imagen que vio al principio. Tal vez Rojo ya lo pudo ver. Tomó la mano de Rojo sin que el contestara, y lo llevó hasta el pasillo, estaba oscuro también pero aun así logró llegar a la puerta, la siguiente habitación estaba llena de puertas. Y en el medio había una puerta que cada vez que pasabas se escuchaba un horrible grito, Rojo se asusto y abrazo a Azul por lo menos del brazo, Azul sin embargo lo empujó-deja de ser cobarde- añadió.

-lo siento... Es que tengo miedo - comenzó a temblar mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

-de acuerdo... Por las puertas de arriba no se puede ir, ya que es imposible con este maldito piso- dio unas fuerte pisoteadas.

-por algo se llama casa inclinada, Azul- sonrió con ira el rubio inocente.

-aveces los nombres no tienen nada que ver con lo que es daaah, es como si yo...- una imagen volvió a venir a su cabeza, se apartó de Rojo.- argg mi cabeza...-

-debemos ganar la partida Azul- miró preocupado- NO SIRVO PARA ESTOOOOO- comenzó a despedir lagrimas infantil.

-oh dios, cállate!- se volteó un segundo, y Rojo gritó y lo miro, una mano de una puerta agarro a rojo, lo atraía y atraía pero la puerta lo detenía, Azul golpeó aquella mano liberando a Rojo, la puerta quedo centímetros abierta. Su nivel de curiosidad entró y quiso entrar a aquel lugar pero Rojo lo detenía.

-quédate aquí! Hazme caso!- decía rojo empujando a azul hacía él.

-debo saber que hay detrás de esa puerta- dijo mientras con su dedo abría la puerta, lentamente, la puerta al abrirse despacio hacia un ruido aterrador.

Asomó su ojo, en esa sala se distinguía un ojo color rubi, apartó a Rojo y prendió la luz, Vaati estaba poseído, encadenado de las muñecas-Vaati?- interrogo. El brujo largó gritos, queriendo ir hacia el a atacarlo, pero las cadenas lo impedía- tanto me odias!?- se cruzo de brazos viendo al Vaati desesperado a unos centímetros cerca de su cara.

-aazul! Busquemos la salida!- Rojo atraia al gruñon a el sacándolo de la sala donde se hallaba Vaati- el es un negro- rojo miró abajo.

Azul quedó confundido y miro a vaati par de veces- Rojo... Estás daltonico, el es pálido- decía.

-no a eso! -inflo sus cachetes de molestia. -no es el Vaati que tu crees, es el Vaati de las fichas negras del tablero de ajedrez-

-ha? A veces siento que... Eres un idiota- cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa. El niño hizo puchero.

Vaati se libero de las cadenas, pero no fue a atacar, se escondió en algún lugar para algo idear. Azul se asomo ya que dejó de escuchar las cadenas, no lo vio, y se desespero, Rojo quería irse ya entonces agarró la mano de Azul para irse rápido de allí. Caminaron hasta la puerta de alado, dentro de aquella solo había libros por todos lados. Y en eso está Vaati -Hola Azul!- le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza -¿también estás encerrado?- sonrió.

-hm! No!- se cruzo de brazos, creído que era el Vaati que el creía.

-A..- iba a hablar pero su boca fue tapada, se fue hacia atrás, lo estaban raptando y Azul siendo muy distraído, no se percató.

Fin de la parte 2


End file.
